


It's been

by Sonder78



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anyways, Ficlet, How do y'all write 5000+ words skhsjzfzgz, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Trans Character, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, enjoy, its so short skshksgsuzg, trans Spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: Snapshots of Peter's life through the years





	It's been

**Author's Note:**

> (One week since you looked at me)
> 
> I was tired of all of those "Karen/Peter has known he was a boy since first grade" fics, so I decided to write one where he figures out he's trans/comes out when he's older.
> 
> Enjoy

It's been a day since the bite.

Karen feels a lot better. She reaches to put on her glasses, but notices she doesn't need them. This causes a (minor, she swears) freakout. She reaches for the phone.  
"Ned? Yeah, it's me. So remember that feild trip yesterday? Yeah, well one of the spiders bit me. And I know this sounds crazy, but I think it fixed my eyesight. No, I haven't been on drugs. Yeah, ok, bye."  
She sets the phone down.  
"What the fuck."  
\----  
It's been three months since the bite.

Karen has realized what good can come of having powers like this. She wants to be like The Avengers, but for a 14 year old, that's not likely. So, she sticks to being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl.  
\---  
It's been half a year since the bite.

Tony Stark has been spending too much time on YouTube. After a few hours, he's recommended "Spider Girl video (part 1/5)." He figures it's worth a look, and that's how he finds Spider-Girl in all her 15 year old glory.  
\---  
It's been a year since the bite.

Ned and Karen are sitting in her room.  
"How do you think I would look with short hair?" Karen asks.  
"Uh. Fine? I don't know." Ned replies.  
"Huh. Well, I'm gonna cut it."  
"Alright."  
\---  
It's been a little more than a year since the bite.

"Why don't you ever seen to look in the mirror anymore?"  
"Huh?" Karen looks up.  
"I said," Ned repeated his question, "Why don't you ever look in the mirror anymore?"  
"Uh. I don't know. I didn't notice I was doing that."  
"Well. You are."  
"Weird."  
\---  
It's been a year and a half since the bite.

Karen, no, Peter, no Karen is picking up his her phone to call Ned.  
"Uh. Ned?"  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"So. I've been thinking. And. Uh. Ithinkimightbetrans."  
"You what?"  
"I, uh, I think I might be trans. I'm a trans guy."  
"Oh."  
"Is that a good 'oh' or...."  
"No! It's good! I'm just surprised is all."  
"That's good"  
"So.... Is Karen still your name or....?"  
"I was thinking Peter?"  
"Ok. I have to go, but I'll see you in school, alright Pete?"  
"Alright. Bye"  
She He put his phone down and giggled.  
"He called me Peter"  
\---  
It's been two years since the bite.

He's still going by Spider-Girl, but does he have much choice? He has no idea what might happen if he came out to the public. He hears his phone ring.  
"Siri, who is it?"  
Incoming call from: Tony Stark  
"Holy shit"  
He scrambles to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" He tries  
"Hey! It's this the Amazing Spider-Girl?"  
He winces. "Uh, yeah"  
"As I'm sure you know, I'm somewhat of a superhero myself. And I'm kind of in a fight with some other superheros. And anyways, I was wondering if you would come to Germany with me to fight them?"  
"Wow. Well.... I kinda have homework,"  
"Homework? Really? Look, if you don't want to come-"  
"Nonono!! I want to come! It's just that I have school and stuff and..."  
"Well, I can write you a note. You in?"  
".... I'm in."  
\---  
It's been almost three years since the bite.

He has a verified Twitter, Instagram, everything for Spider-Girl.  
But.  
On his birthday, he changes it all.  
To Spider-Man.  
He decides it's time to come out.  
\---  
It's been four years since the bite.

He's been on T for five months, he has a loving boyfriend, and he's known to everyone as Spider-Man.  
He's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (in case you couldn't tell lmao) so constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
